memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror universe history
.]] ;1969 : The flag of the Terran Empire, which displays the imperial symbol rendered in gold on a field of crimson, Berman, Rick and Braga, Brannan (Creators of Star Trek: Enterprise) editors Glass Empires (Three Tales of the Mirror Universe)--''Age of the Empress'' by Karen Ward and Kevin Dilmore [ Story by Mike Sussman ]; Sorrows of Empire by David Mack; The Worst of Both Worlds by Greg Cox) New York:2007 Pocket Books, a division of Simon & Schuster, Inc. (Trade Paperback) Page 230 (In the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "In a Mirror, Darkly", in the introduction, the flag of the Terran Empire can be seen being planted on Earth's Moon, presumably by a mirror universe Neil Armstrong, thus showing that, in the mirror universe, the Terran Empire had been established before 1969.)is planted on Luna. ;2063 : Zefram Cochrane launched Earth's first warp vessel. The Vulcans made first contact with the Terran people. During first contact, Cochrane killed the Vulcan captain and his fellow Terrans stormed the Vulcan ship. ;Late 21st century to Mid-22nd century : Sometime between 2063 and 2155, the Terran Empire conquered the Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Denobulans, and the Orions. ;2155 : The [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] discovered the [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant (NCC-1764)]]. After a brief power struggle onboard the Defiant, Hoshi Sato takes command and declares herself Empress. ;2267 : A transporter accident brings several personnel from the primary universe to the mirror universe. The primary James T. Kirk encourages the mirror Spock to start a revolution. ;Late 23rd century to Early 24th century : Sometime between 2267 and 2270, Spock becomes commander-in-chief of the Terran Empire and implements several major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. Prior to the full enactment of these reforms, the Terran Empire forces occupy Bajor. Spock's reforms leave the Empire unprepared to fight against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Alliance conquers the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans and Vulcans. ;2366 : Benjamin and Jennifer Sisko separate. ;2370 : Julian Bashir and Kira Nerys become the first people from the primary universe to cross over to the mirror universe in one hundred and three years. Quark is executed. The primary Doctor Bashir kills Odo. ;2371 : The Terran Rebellion begins. Benjamin Sisko is killed when his freighter is destroyed. Garak executes Rom. Miles O'Brien becomes leader of the Rebellion. ;2372 : The Rebellion takes Terok Nor. A mirror universe version of the ''Defiant'' is constructed from schematics from the primary universe. It helps the rebels to remain in control of Terok Nor. Intendant Kira Nerys kills Nog and Jennifer Sisko. ;2374 : The mirror universe versions of Bareil Antos and Kira Nerys cross over to the primary universe to steal an orb. The Intendant hoped the Orb of Prophecy and Change would unite the mirror Bajorans against the Alliance. ;2375 : Jadzia is killed in a skirmish with the Alliance. Kira kills Brunt. Garak is killed by an ulcartic virus. Ezri Tigan joins the Rebellion. The Rebellion captures Regent Worf. References See also * ** "In a Mirror, Darkly" ** "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" * TOS: "Mirror, Mirror" * ** "Crossover" ** "Through the Looking Glass" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Resurrection" ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" History nl:Spiegel Universum historie